


Interesting?!

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Killian thinks this is interesting.  You beg to frickin differ.





	Interesting?!

"Well, that," Killian panted, "was interesting."

" _Interesting?_ " You hissed. "You dragged me out of bed for this?!"

A roar came from behind you. Killian grabbed your hand and ran, pulling you with him. "I didn't think it would be this bad!"

"Yeah, who would've thought facing an ogre wouldn't be this bad!"

He pulled you behind a tree and pushed you against it, pressing himself against you. Thundering footsteps made their way toward you, and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to catch your breath.

"He's on your left," he whispered.

"I can hear that," you whispered back.

Both of you held very, very still as the ogre approached. When it was right next to you, it stopped. You held your breath, gripping Killian's jacket. God, your heart was pounding.

The ogre started moving again, continuing forward and away from you. You loosed a breath. Neither of you moved or spoke until the footsteps had faded well into the distance.

"I do not want to be taken out by Shrek on steroids, Killian," you grumbled.

"By _what_ on steroids?" Killian asked.

"If we get out of this alive I'll show you the movie."

"When."

"What?"

"When we get out of this alive."

"Alright then, hero, let's go find the others and get this over with."


End file.
